


Summmer's First Date

by orphan_account



Category: Wonder - Fandom
Genre: Jealous!Jack, Reid and Summer sitting in a tree, amused!Auggie (at Jack being so upset that Summer likes Reid), characters are in the 8th grade
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-25
Updated: 2016-08-25
Packaged: 2018-08-10 23:42:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 462
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7866046
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In the eighth grade, Summer finally gets asked out by her her crush, Reid. <br/>Jack isn't happy.<br/>(Or Jack's reaction to Summer getting asked out because he was too chicken to do it first.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Summmer's First Date

**Author's Note:**

> Hi everybody!! InternetLeprechaun28 is here for the first time with no PRDC anywhere! I can't believe no-one has written a Wonder fic yet! Craziness!   
> So have you heard? THEY'RE MAKING A MOVIE OF WONDER!!!!!!!
> 
> !!!!!!  
> It's out next April, I think, though it'll prob be later in Ireland and the UK *cries*.   
> So anyway, enjoy! Also, write some Wonder stories! (Get the reference to the sort of sequel?)

(Jack's P.O.V)  
"Come on, dude, just ask her!" Auggie says for the 7th time, looking at Summer who was talking to Charlotte and Ximena by the counter in the cafeteria.  
"Will you shut up, man? I'm not going to ask Summer out," I answer for the 7th time. "Besides, don't you know that she likes Reid? Plus, if I asked her out and she said no, that would be beyond awkward."  
"Well, at least try! Everyone knows you like her," he said. "What?!" I spluttered. Seriously? Everyone knows I like her? Even Summer herself? There is a complicated web of romance in Beecher Prep. Let me break it down. Charlotte likes me, I like Summer, she likes Reid, Reid likes her back, Auggie doesn't like anyone, or so he says, Henry likes Savanna, she likes him back (they've been together since the 5th grade), Ximena is with Amos, (she broke up with Miles 2 years ago) who broke up with Ellie two years ago, and now Miles and Ellie are together. It goes on and on and on, but I won't bore you.  
"I don't think Summer would say no to you. You're good friends," Auggie stated, bringing me back to reality.   
"Which is the exact reason she would say no. I'm not going to ask her out, so will you just drop it already?" I pleaded.  
"Fine."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

(Summer's P.O.V)  
Keep it together, Summer. Reid may be talking to you, but that's no reason to freak out, I thought to myself. But then he was asking me out.   
"I was wondering if you would wanna maybe go out sometime?" he asked, his voice going up at the end of his sentence.   
Amazingly, I answered calmly, in my regular voice. "Sure. When?"  
"Um, I hadn't really thought about it cos I thought you'd say no. Carvel, maybe, after school on Friday?"   
"Great. I'll meet you outside Mr Browne's class, ok?" I answered.  
"Great! See you then! Well, I'll see you before that, obviously, in class, but uh, yeah."  
"Yeah."  
As he walked away, I may or may not have done a little jig. ;)

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

(Auggie's P.O.V)  
Oh-ho-ho! I have GOT to call Jack about this.   
I dialed him up. This was our whole conversation.  
"Hey, Jack!"  
"Hey, Aug! What's up?"  
"I just got a text from Summer."  
"So? That's nothing new."   
"But the thing is, it wasn't for me. It was for Ximena. It said, and I quote, "Hi Ximena! Guess what? Reid asked me out today. Carvel on Fri after school. Com w/Miles 4 backup. Pls. C ya."  
Silence. Then, "Grr".   
"You're doing your eyebrow pulldown, aren't you? Haha!"  
"Shut up, Auggie," Jack retorts.  
"Told ya you should've asked her out."  
Beeeeeep.   
He cut me off!

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked it!


End file.
